Phyla-Vell (Earth-2480)
Phyla-Vell is the latest in a long line of 'Quasars', who wield the Quantum Bands to protect the universe. History Phyla-Vell was the result of two scientists, Elysius of the Titans, and Genis-Vell of the Kree, being curious about what a Kree/Titan hybrid would be like. While they couldn't biologically conceive a child together, they used a cloning chamber to combine their DNA together. Over several months, the baby grew inside the chamber, and was 'born' in Elysius' lab on Titan. She was named Phyla-Vell, with 'Phyla' deriving from the mythology of her ancestors, and the '-Vell' obviously being from Genis-Vell's surname. Phyla-Vell was raised by both of her parents, travelling between Hala and Titan regularly. She enjoyed the travelling, and her parents would take different routes each time to show her all the wonderful sights of the universe. When she was 23, she finally settled on Hala, as she felt she fit in better there, but regretted doing so when she learned her cousin, Thanos, had massacred most of the population, including her mother. She sought vengeance on Thanos, and travelled across the galaxy to confront him. When she finally did, he savagely beat her, thanks to his Deviant Gene making him much stronger. He declared that there had been enough Titan deaths, and left her on the brink of death, knowing she would survive. Phyla recovered, and returned to Hala, where she was healed by the most advanced hospital on the planet, and was informed that Thanos was on a quest to gain power. Given her Titan heritage, and therefore personal stakes in the matter, the Supreme Intelligence asked Phyla to help bring an end to Thanos, and gave her all the resources she needed, as the Mad Titan posed a threat to the Kree Empire. In her attempts to track down Thanos, she discovered one of the ways he planned to gain power: finding the Quantum Bands, which bestowed the wearer with incredible powers. Phyla then began her own search for the bands, using all the information she could to track them down. After months of work, she narrowed the location down to one planet: Morag. Upon arriving, she could sense Thanos' presence, but could also sense he hadn't found the Quantum Bands yet. After hours of searching in her ship, she came across an ancient temple with a powerful energy reading, and rightfully deduced it was where the Quantum Bands were. She arrived before Thanos, and found the bands on the wrists of a skeleton, that had clearly died there long ago. Phyla put the Quantum Bands on, and immediately felt a surge of power through her body. When Thanos arrived shortly after, he attempted to pull the bands off of her, but she knocked him away with an energy blast. To stop him from being able to pull the bands off of her, she used her new energy powers to melt the bands enough that they fused with her skin, knowing that they'd be impossible to remove because of the strength the bands gave her skin. Thanos realised he didn't stand a chance in his current state, and teleported away before Phyla could launch another blast. She began using the 'Quasar' moniker that the Quantum Bands had been associated with for centuries, and once again began tracking Thanos so that she could kill him. Knowhere She Knows Powers & Abilities Super Strength: The Quantum Bands amplify her strength by 1037 (approximately). This means she can lift several thousand tonnes at a time, and when making use of even just a fraction of her full strength can kill with a single hit, although morally she's opposed to that. Without the bands, she is as strong as a typical Titan or Kree, being able to lift several tonnes with ease. Super Speed: She can move at immense speeds, although it can take some time for her to pick up speed. Even without the Quantum Bands she is incredibly fast. Energy Absorption / Manipulation: The Quantum Bands allow Phyla-Vell to absorb energy into her body and then channel it back out however she pleases. Flight: When wearing the Quantum bands she can fly at near light-speed. Healing Factor: Because of the Quantum Bands, she heals almost instantly, provided she doesn't die before the healing can be triggered. Cosmic Awareness: She has the ability to detect Titans that are within several light years of her, although for the most part can't identify them (except in the case of ones she knows incredibly well, such as Thanos). Advanced Longevity: Due to her Kree heritage, her ageing process is slowed. While she is 48, physically she resembles a Titan in her mid-20s. Paraphernalia Quantum Bands: Pair of armbands created by an ancient race that give the wearer incredible powers. In order to stop Thanos from getting his hands on them, Phyla fused them to her skin. Combined with the power the bands give her, this makes them impossible to remove from her body until she dies. * Her Quantum Bands make use of the same Quantum Magic that both created and is used by Adam Warlock. Trivia * She was one of my favourite characters when reading the Abnett/Lanning run, and I have no idea why this is the first version of the character I've created. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Kree Category:Titans Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters